lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Bernard Nadler
(solo la voce) Ultima=N/A| Flashback= S.O.S.| UltimoFlashback= | Nome=Bernard Nadler| Età=circa 60| Luogo=Nord degli Stati Uniti| Status=Vivo| Professione=Dentista| PerchéAustralia=Luna di miele con Rose e per farla curare da Isaac| PerchéDestinazione=Tornare a casa| Attore=Sam Anderson| Doppiatore=Antonio Sanna| }} Bernard Nadler è un sopravvissuto della sezione di coda del volo 815. E' il marito di Rose. E' l'unico sopravvissuto della sezione di coda a non essere stato ucciso, catturato o inserito nel gruppo degli Altri. Non era seduto nella sezione di coda, ma era lì quando l'areo si è spezzato perchè stavo usando il bagno. Bernard si preoccupa molto di Rose e sente il bisogno di aggiustare le cose, come con il suo tumore, in questo non è molto diverso da Jack. Prima dell'incidente Bernard era un dentista. Secondo sua moglie Rose, ha un'"intera bocca piene di dolci denti" , Bernard è stato single per 56 anni prima di incontrare Rose e le chiede di sposarlo dopo solo cinque mesi. Rose gli dice, che, a causa della malattia terminale da cui è affetta, le rimane solo un anno di vita, ma Bernard la vuole sposare lo stesso. Per la loro luna di miele, Bernard porta Rose in Australia, sperando che venga curata dal guaritore Isaac di Uluru, sfortunatamente quest'ultimo le dice che non può aiutarla. Tuttavia, Rose gli fa credere di essere stata guarita. Bernard e Rose hanno preso il volo 815 per tornare a Los Angeles. Il suo posto a sedere era il 23E, ma lo lascia per andare in bagno quando inizia la turbolenza. Per questo Bernard rimane tra i sopravvissuti della sezione coda dell'aereo. Siccome le sue dita si gonfiano quando sale sugli aerei, così ha lasciato la sua fede nuziale a Rose. Sull'isola Stagione 2 (Days 1-67) Dopo l'incidente, Bernard viene ritrovato ancora legato con la cintura di sicurezza ad un sedile dell'aereo, sui rami di un albero. Goodwin lo vede e chiama Ana-Lucia, che lo tranquillizza in modo da farlo scendere. Bernard era molto preoccupato per Rose dopo che non ha trovato lei o il suo corpo da nessuna parte sulla spiaggia. Dopo che gli Altri hanno rapito molti dei sui compagni, rimane con il gruppo dei pochi sopravvissuti della sezione di coda. Il gruppo scopre la stazione Freccia e la usa per proteggersi e nascondersi dagli Altri. All'interno Bernard trova una radio funzionante. Usandola riesce inspiegabilmente a mettersi in contatto con un'altro sopravvissuto sconosciuto, Boone, che era nell'aeroplano dei narcotrafficanti dall'altro lato dell'Isola (una volta che i due gruppi saranno riuniti Bernard darà la radio a Hurley). Più tardi, Bernard e il suo gruppo si imbatte in Sawyer, Michael, e Jin. I tre vengono fatti prigionieri e buttati in una fossa. Dopo che è chiero che non fanno parte degli Altri, vengono portati alla freccia insieme al resto del gruppo. Bernard apre la porta. Bernard chiede ai tre superstiti se c'è una donna di nome Rose da dove vengono. Bernard impazzisce per la gioia quando Michael e Sawyer gli dicono che Rose è ancora viva sull'altro lato dell'isola. Il giorno dopo il gruppo decide di raggiungere i sopravvissuti della sezione centrale e si mettono in cammino. Poco prima di arrivare, Ana-Lucia spara accidentalmente e uccide Shannon. Ana intima a Bernard e a suoi compagni di non andare al campo. Finalmente Bernard, Jin, e Libby arrivano al campo e Bernard riabbraccia Rose dopo 50 giorni. La coppia partecipa ai funerali di Shannon e butta una manciata di sabbia nella tomba come gli altri sopravvissuti. Due settimane dopo, Rose e ernard bisticciano perchè bernard ha dimenticato il compleanno della moglie. I due si imbattono in Sun che non si sente bene, come scopriremo poco dopo, per le nause mattutine. Più tardi, Bernard prova a comunicare con Jin per chiedergli un'ostrica per il compleanno di Rose. Bernard è con Sawyer quando prova a dire a Jin che Sun è incinta, questo ne fa una delle prime persone a saperlo. Dopo il ritrovamento delle scorte di cibo della DHARMA, Rose si incarica dell'organizzazione e spartizione del cibo. Bernard commenta che si sta comportando come se fosse tornata dal supermercato. A Bernard viene l'idea di fare un segnale di SOS abbastanza grosso da essere visibile dagli aerei. Bernard cerca di organizzare un gruppo facendo un discorso. Rose lo interrompe davanti a tutti e gli dice che avrebbe dovuto discuterne prima con Jack. Bernard si arrabbia e le dice che Jack è solo un dottore, la moglie per tutta risposta gli dice davanti a tutti che lui è solo un dentista. Solo 15 persone lo aiutano a costruire l'SOS. Bernard tiene per sè il disegnare le lettere sulla sabbia, mentre lascia che siano gli altri portano grosse e pesanti roccie. Nonaostante questo, Bernard dice a Rose dice che le persone non lo aiutano e le chiede perchè anche lei non lo supporti. Iniziano a discutere, Bernard le rinfaccia che lei non sarebbe nemmeno stata lì se non fosse stato per lui e Rose se ne va. Bernad critica il modo di lavorare di tutti e finisce per rimanere solo. Rose si avvicina e si scusa con lui e gli confessa che Isaac non l'ha curata. Rose crede però che l'isola l'abbia curata e che se la lascierà il cancro potrebbe ripresentarsi. Bernard le dice che non se ne andranno mai più, abbracciandola. Libby saw Bernard and Rose pull wine from the pallet, and Hurley later tracked them down for wine. Durante l'implosione del Cigno, Bernard salva Claire e Aaron, che stanno per essere colpito dal portello con scritto quarantena. Poco dopo, Bernard aiuta i compagni a sistemare il campo, quando Charlie esce dalla giungla. Bernard gli chiede cosa è successo e se stava bene. *Rimane con Jin e Sayid al campo per uccidere gli altri e sbaglia clamorosamente mira,tanto che per questo vengono catturati e presi in ostaggio. *Vengono infine liberati da Sawyer,Juliet e HUrley. *Si riconginge con Rose in . Teorie * Bernard potrebbe essere Harold Wollstein, un passeggero sconosciuto che doveva sedere al numero 23C tra Rose e Jack. * Bernard potrebbe essere un membro della famiglia Widmore. ** Il capofamiglia era chiamato Bernard Widmore, e a Bernard potrebbero aver dato lo stesso nome. Domande Irrisolte * Perchè la persona accanto a lui è morta? * Se al momento dello schianto Bernard è alla toilette, perchè viene ritrovato da Goodwin e Ana-Lucia su un albero, seduto su una poltrona con la cintura di sicurezza allacciata? ** E' probabile che sia uscito dal bagno appena son cominciate le turbolenze e si sia seduto nel primo posto disponibile Galleria fotografica Image:120px-BernardRoseProposal.jpg|Bernard fa la proposta di matrimonio a Rose. Image:120px-Bernardseats.jpg|Bernard, subito dopo l' incidente. Nadler, Bernard Nadler, Bernard Nadler, Bernard Nadler, Bernard